


Dream a little dream of me.

by devinesoul



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinesoul/pseuds/devinesoul
Summary: Dreams are fun, aren't they?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Dream a little dream of me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so this is my first smutty fic so please go easy lol. I'm definitely going to continue this, I just don't know when, with school and everything i kinda busy now.

Panting. Moaning. Jack broke away from the kiss and threw her head back against the wall he was holding her against as he peppered kisses across her jaw to behind her ear, finding a spot to suck on and making her moan.

She threaded her fingers through the short hair she found at the back of his neck, lightly tugging. Gibbs brought his lips back down her jaw and tugged the collar of her shirt to taste the skin there that he fantasized about. 

Jack ran her hand down the two of them to palm him through his jeans, finding him already half hard. Gibbs let out a groan and he grabbed her jaw, tugging her face to look at him.

Her head snapped so she could meet his eyes, as his darkened and his features filled with hunger. He looked at her with lust and kissed her deeply again, pouring pent up love and sexual tension into the kiss. His fingers left her jaw and found the buttons on her blouse, starting to undo them rapidly. 

Jack shrugged off the unwanted piece of clothing and threw it somewhere to the side, not really caring where it landed. They broke away from the kiss and Gibbs’s started peppering kisses down her chest to the valley between her breasts. His hands reached around to unclasp the intimate item of clothing. He tore his mouth away from her body as the bra fell to the floor.

“Ah Jack, you’re beautiful.” He murmured before pulling one of her breasts to his mouth and gently sucking on the nipple. One of his hands supporting her waist and the other groping her other breast. her fingers found his hair again and she let out a moan. 

“Uh, cowboy? Is there any way we can take this to a bedroom?” she said knowing damn well that neither of their backs could take the position. 

She whimpered slightly when his mouth left her body again, immediately feeling the chill of the room against her damp chest. 

“Your wish is my command,” Gibbs said quickly before wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing the back of her thighs, hoisting her into a position where he could carry her easier.

Once he carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom, he carefully laid her on the bed, soon laying on top of her, making sure not to apply his entire weight on her. 

She kissed him again, and her fingers went to work the button on his jeans before he quickly stopped her. 

“Wait, I wanna make you feel good first.” he mumbled against her lips and she hummed her reply. 

Gibbs peppered kisses down Jacks chest and stomach and undid the button of her jeans when he reached them. Swiftly pulling the clothing down her legs, she kicked them off her feet at the end, Gibbs also hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, sliding those off as well.

Then he brought his face to her thighs, placing kisses all over the outside and inner thigh, getting just close enough to where he needs him the most, and then trailing kisses back down her legs. 

Jack was starting to feel like he wouldn’t reach the destination any time soon, before a jolt of pleasure shot through her body when his mouth finally reached her core. 

She moaned loudly as he ran his tongue through her wet folds before circling her clit, then moving back down. His hands crawled over her hips and looped through her legs to hold her down. Even with the restrictions, she still squirmed under him as his tongue found her entrance, going in a few times before moving back up. 

Jack bit her lip so hard to keep her sounds in that she could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth, a beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain. She could already feel her release building up low in her belly and she knew that he could feel it too.

Gibbs slowly entered two fingers into her dripping entrance and she let out a loud moan. His lips moved up and clasped her clit in between his lips, rubbing it gently with his tongue before sucking it  _ hard _ .

Jack saw white as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, waves of pleasure moving through her body. She clenched around his fingers and he groaned at the feeling. 

When Jack came down from her high, Gibbs removed his fingers causing a slight whimper to come out of her mouth.

He climbed up her body again and she pulled him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips, the bitter liquid only turning her on more. She reached down and her fingers found his still hard dick and wrapped around him, groan escaping his throat.

Jack ran her fingers up and down his length, gently stroking him. She lined him up with her entrance and that gave him all the encouragement he needed.

Gibbs slowly pushed into her, stretching her walls in the most delightful way. She moaned loudly as she felt his dick twitch slightly inside of her. Jack was wet, tight, and hot. The mix of the three making Gibbs let out a loud groan. When he was fully inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust to his size and get comfortable. 

Once they were both ready, Gibbs started to move. Thrusting his hips and cock into her repeatedly. The loud sounds of moaning and panting along with the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room. 

Every time he thrusted into Jack, he hit her g-spot making her moan deliciously. Gibbs could feel her walls start to flutter around him and he knew she was close. He slipped a hand between them and started to gently rub her clit, putting more and more pressure as he kept going.

Jack felt her orgasm start to build and soon later she was so close to the edge that a breath of air would push over. Oh god. She let out a loud moan. She was gonna- gonna-

Jack shot up awake to the sound of her alarm blaring. 

Shit. 

This can’t be good.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
